User talk:Mcada/6
Welcome Hello Mcada. A belated welcome to the Dune wiki. Great job on your contributions: they've really added value to this wiki. If you have feedback about the direction or style of the wiki I'd be interested to hear it. --Careax 16:54, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Your edit at User talk:Careax When you last posted at User talk:Careax, you deleted my comment in the process. To avoid this happening in the future, and to keep the threads in chronological order, I'd suggest using the "+" link and starting a new section wherever possible. :Hi Seahen, I was actually the one who deleted your comments from my user talk page. It wasn't Mcada. I did this because they weren't Dune wiki-related. I was going to reply to you on the Shopping wiki (I haven't had a chance to do so yet). I'll do so shortly. Apologies for any confusion. Careax 19:01, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Hedly Tuek article deleted Hey Mcada, no problem on the Hedly Tuek article. I've made character name mistakes myself! And the name "Hedly" or "Hedley" (in the Dune context) does sound familiar. I've deleted the article, but its content is largely unchanged, at Esmar Tuek. --Careax 04:35, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Admin Hey Michael. Would you be interested in becoming an admin for this wiki? --Careax 05:54, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :Hey Careax. I'd love to. What does it involve? --Mcada 01:34, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :I went ahead and did it. Making you an admin doesn't involve any extra work on your part. I just needed to change your grouping permissions. As an admin/sysop, you now have some extra abilities. I figured it's a good idea to have someone who has shown prolongued interest in this wiki (aside from me), and provided top-notch material, as a second admin. Thanks for your work here. You've made a really big difference to how this wiki has progressed! :-) --Careax 17:30, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Wow. Many thanks. Writing is something I do for a living. As a psychologist, I write a lot of medico-legal reports that require proper formatting, and a professional writing style. I like to use this approach in anything I write. I'm glad you're happy with my contributions. Frank Herbert's Dune universe is so rich, and I've been a fan for so long, that this wiki seemed to be the perfect forum to develop a reference on it. You are to be commended. It must have taken a lot of hard work to bring it together. One final question, however. What are the new permissions? Is there somewhere I can refer to with regards to being an editor of a wiki? Apologies for my ignorance. And thanks again :-) --Mcada 02:37, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :Those are very good questions! I think it varies from one wiki to another. But on all, admins have some extra tools at their disposal to monitor wiki content. These are mainly for a) blocking users who vandalize articles or knowingly offend other users; and b) monitoring content changes a little more easily. Check out the bottom of the list for these features. :I've populated the previously blank Dune:Administrators page with a brief overview of an admin's role on this wiki, at least as I see it. I'd be interested in hearing your feedback. :At some point we might need to define some guidelines for the promotion of more admins. But for now I don't see that as being a big deal. It's still a small wiki, and I think having more than 2 admins would be excessive. But as it grows, if the need arises I figure we can discuss this between us and work from there. Cheers. --Careax 21:38, 8 December 2006 (UTC) That's great. Thanks for clearing that up. with regard to the promotion of more admins, maybe once the articles reach a certain number? Or perhaps when the number of regular contributors increases? Cheers. --Mcada 01:17, 11 December 2006 (UTC)